


Good Night

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>‘What in the world…’</i>, he thought to himself with bemusement as he watched Kon hang upside down from his window and gesture to him to open the window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this fanart](http://vikun.tumblr.com/post/18930011874/datbukkit-asked-you-i-dont-want-to-be-a) by Vivian

A soft tapping against the window made his hand freeze. Tim forgot about the watch in his hand as he stared out into the dark night. A familiar face popped up into view. Or down.  
  


 _‘What in the world…’,_ he thought to himself with bemusement as he watched Kon hang upside down from his window and gesture to him to open the window. After carefully closing the door, Tim padded over to push the window open. Kon continued to hover upside down in front of him, long strands of hair shivering lazily in the night breeze.  
  


“What are you doing Kon?” he asked with a half amused look at the meta hovering in front of his face, “I just said good night to you downstairs.”  
  


“Psh, with your dad standing right there?” Kon rolled his eyes, arms crossed over his chest. Tim noted the lack of clothes giving into gravity before focusing back on Kon’s words. “I couldn’t say good bye the way I wanted too.”  
  


With a grin, Tim leaned forward out of the window. “And how _did_ you want to say good bye then?”  
  


Kon flashed him a quick grin, white teeth peeking out as he placed a hand behind Tim’s head. Tim followed the gentle pressure forward, hands coming up to hold Kon’s face. His fingertips brushed against the underside of Kon’s jaw as they kissed - sweet and light in the moonlight.  
  


The meta pulled back, a soft smile on his lips as Tim’s fingers traced the fade haircut. “G’night.”  
  


Kon’s gentle tone matched with the slow drag of his fingers through his hair made Tim shiver lightly.  
  


“Good night.” He replied back, just as softly. Kon righted himself quickly before flying away, giving one last night wave to Tim. Raising his hand in farewell, Tim stood at the window sill and remained there long after Kon disappeared from his sight with a smile on his lips.


End file.
